Clans
Clans is a custom plugin that allows players to individually - or collaboratively - group up into teams and build bases to protect your dominance, land and items. It is very much like the Factions plugin except that it is advanced and completely custom, allowing our developers to add frequent updates to make the game a funner experience. You are able to steal land from other clans, build creative bases & traps, and make farms within your territory. Unlike the Factions plugin, player clans are usually situated in the same proximity, and players cannot claim territory right next to other clan territories. Bases Base design's are a well player adopted aspect on our server. The players themselves have created a so called trend in the way bases are built, this trend changes normally based off what abilities or skills are added into the game. Things such as fall traps or piston traps are often incorporated as well as TNT protection measures to help fortify your loot. Bases are normally built with stone brick as it takes 1 tnt to crack and 1 tnt to actually break. Bases are almost always located above the ground, but are not restricted, we've assumed that this is because there is no need to hide your base since our map is smaller then most faction/survival servers and pvp is dense and located everywhere. Dominance Dominance is a feature of the Clans plugin that allows players to steal territory from others. In order to steal another clans' territory, you must have waged war (/c enemy ) on them, or they must have waged war on you. While you are enemied to another clan, if you get 16 consecutive kills on members of their clan, you will be able to claim one chunk of claimed land from them. Every kill on an enemied clan counts as one dominance. Once you have dominated (claimed) another clan, your dominance kills will be reset to zero on both sides. Relations Clans can chose to have particular relations with other clans, on BetterPvP we have three. Allies When PVP'ing, clans will often run around with what they call their allies. An ally is another clan that you have decided to team up with. This means that you cannot attack or be attacked by a member of their clan. You will not have access to their chests & cannot break or remove blocks from their land. To ally another clan, type /c ally . Trusted Allies Trusted Allies are allied clans that you have decided to give trust to. This means that they can interact in your territory and open your doors & trapdoors. Trusted allies are also able to use levers, buttons, etc. They cannot open your furnices or chests. To trust an allied clan type /c trust . Enemies Enemies are other clans that a leader or member of your clan has decided to wage war on. This means that your two clans are competing to get 16 dominance points to claim their land. Type /c enemy to wage war on them.